


[Podfic]Here a Wolf, There a Wolf, Everywhere a Werewolf

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, steve & his bad ideas, which may not be so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: This is Werewolf? There Wolf from Steve's POV, for a Tumblr meme asking for, surprise surprise, something written from the other POV.--Written by Leveragehunters





	[Podfic]Here a Wolf, There a Wolf, Everywhere a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough and Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608292) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



Next part to this fabulous series! This is Steve's POV (yay!) I had many giggles at Steve's bad ideas that turned out be not so bad after all :D I do love Leveragehunter's Steve and Bucky! Once again many many thanks to Esaael for the beautiful cover art!! <3<3<3 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/34442859240/)   


[ Here a Wolf, There a Wolf, Everywhere a Werewolf ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaT3p2VmJwdzhERG8) (~48 min)

PS: Please leave lots of love for [Leveragehunters](https://leveragehunters.tumblr.com/) and [Esaael](http://esaael.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! (I'm also on [there](https://madnads.tumblr.com/) too!) 

PPS: a mini note, I've got a huge yard project going on and it's eating into my every daylight hour, and by dusk I'm ready to KO. I'll do my best to keep to weekly Friday chapters of CbN but sometimes they might not make it on Friday, and may come Monday.


End file.
